Once in a Lifetime
by NICOS 1 Fan
Summary: Dani and Nico are happily married, but someone is trying to sabotage their marriage, and the team.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a regular old work day. Dani was at home updating notes and checking patients' charts. Although it was Friday, Dani had so much to do. Once she realized the time, she got up and rushed down to the facility. Her meeting with TK was supposed to have started 35 minutes ago. Just when she was pulling out of her driveway, her phone rang. "Hey doc, where are you at," TK said concerned. "Terrence, I'm so sorry. I will be there in twenty minutes.. What time does practice start," Dani asked him. "It starts in about five minutes," Terrence said. Dani apologized and said, "lets talk after practice ok." Terrence agreed and then said, "you might wanna check on that hubby of yours. Him and Mattie D got into a fight earlier. A few players had to break them up." Dani said "what? Are you sure it was my Nico?" "Yes I'm sure it was your Nico, your husband. They were fighting over you. Apparently Matt mouthed off something about the way you were handling me and Nico being Nico smarted off to Matt taking up for you, so Matt tried to hit him. Matt couldn't even get a hit in before Nico twisted his arm behind his back and brought Matt to the floor. It was OFF THE CHAIN! You should have seen Nico," Terrence said very excitedly. He liked to have fell out when he heard the doc scream excitedly into the phone. They ended their call and set up a new time to meet. Dani's phone rang again and when she saw that it was her amazing man she got all giddy inside. "Hey honey," she said excitedly. "Hey beautiful, I just wanted to check on my amazing wife. I was thinking you had a meeting with Terrence at 9:30." "Yea I got caught up in updating charts and plus I overslept. I don't know what it is, but I just feel like I don't have a whole lot of energy. I will come see you. I just pulled into the parking lot," Dani told Nico. Her and Nico had been married almost a year now and it had been so wonderful. It was just them most of the time because both kids were off at college clear across the country. They came home for holidays and summer. Nico and Dani had a trip planned for their one year anniversary and they were going to visit the kids on the way back. Nico treated Dani like a queen and she treated him like a knight in shining armour because he came to her rescue. Yes they had their differences and arguments, but what couple doesn't. All the years that she was married to Ray, she never felt complete like she does with Nico. As soon as Dani walked in the facility, Matt stopped her. Dani held up her hand and said, "if this is about what happened between you and Nico I don't want to hear it." Matt said, "you already know about that." "Yes word travels fast around here and you know that, Matt," Dani said and then added sarcastically, "don't you remember how fast word traveled about you knocking that reporter up." Matt gave her a don't go there look. Dani continued, "what do you want, Matt?" Matt just shook his head and walked off. Dani was thankful for that too because she was ready to see her man. He had just gotten back with the team late last night for a midweek game. So Dani was missing him. They were like teenagers when he was gone and texted and talked to each other constantly. When she walked in his office his desk chair was turned and he was on the phone. Dani just stood there and waited for him to turn around. She heard him say, "yes my wife is a therapists, but I'm not sure if I want her taking on that kindof a case. She has a lot on her plate because she is the therapists for the Hawks and the best I've ever seen. She puts her patients first and their privacy means everything to her. Why don't you let me talk it over with her and I will get back with you. Thanks. Goodbye." Nico didn't turn the chair around, but he said, "yes, I really was going to talk to you about this case. You know I don't keep anything from you." He stood up and Dani rushed to him and jumped in his arms. "I have missed you, sweet heart. You look so beautiful," Nico told Dani. Dani said back, "I missed you too and I hear you already been having fun without me this morning. Then she kissed him and gave him a grin. "Oh, you mean the thing that happened with Matt. That was nothing," Nico tried to brush it off like it was no big deal. Dani laughed out loud and said, "well, according to Terrence, it was OFF DA CHAIN! Thank you, honey, for sticking up for me and Terrence. Your the best! Speaking of TK, I gotta go. See you at home!" Nico said, "I gotta a few more things to finish up here first and then I will be there." They kissed and said their goodbyes. Dani's meeting with Terrence didn't last too long. For some reason her body ached all over and her neck and shoulders were killing her, but she had to get those charts updated when she got home or she would fall even further behind. She headed to the car and when she got in the car, there was a square box in the passengers seat. She opened the box and inside was a beautiful diamond necklace with a flower charm on it. Also inside the box was a note that said, "sweet heart, I love you so much! Your amazing! This is something I picked up on the road! I'm so happy your my wife! Love you!~N." Dani ran back inside. She wanted to thank this amazing man of hers for such a sweet surprise. Once back inside the building, she ran into Coach who said he needed to talk to her. It was one thing after another, Dani thought to herself. "Doctor Dani, I have a bit of a problem and I need your help, but this isn't team related," coach said. "Sure coach, what you need," Dani asked curiously. Coach then said, please don't laugh, but can you teach me how to dance? I have this charity event for my wife's work that I have to go to next weekend and I didn't want to tell her I forgot how to dance. We haven't danced in years and I just forgot the steps. Dani smiled and thought how sweet the coach was to his wife. "Well, first, we need music." Coach turned on the CD player and some slow music came on. "Now we can begin," Dani said and gave the coach a reassuring smile. She showed coach the steps and he picked up pretty quickly. After several minutes, Nico caught Dani's eyes. She wondered how long he had been standing there. Nico was enjoying this. Dani amazed him more and more everyday. Even with everything she had going on and needed to catch up on, she always put herself last and everyone else first. He loved her so much. Nico stepped in the room and he said, "may I cut in?! I will show you how it's done." Nico and Dani swayed to the music and they hadn't realized that they had gotten an audience, until they were done and everyone clapped. Coach said, "wow you two are so perfect and meant for each other. That kind of love is hard to find, but at least we get to experience it." "Hey coach, we will work on the steps some more next week. I think you remember more than what you think you do. You're picking up fast," Dani said. Coach smiled, "Dr, Dani, your the best and thank you for your time." Nico walked Dani to her car. "I was coming in to thank you for this beautiful necklace you got me! I love it, honey," Dani said and kissed Nico. "You are very welcome, my love! Nico was a little concerned because Dani was looking very exhausted. He said, "how bout I pick up some burgers on my way home? That way you want have to worry about cooking tonight. You look exhausted, Baby." They kissed one last last time before Dani left. "I'll see you in a few hours," Nico said. When Dani got home, she was so tired, but she had to update those charts. When Nico got home it was around 5:30. He had stopped to pick up the food. Dani was in her office still at it. He put everything down in the kitchen and went into her office. "Hey my love," Nico said. He walked over to her. Dani had on a tank top and sweat pants. Nico started massaging her shoulders and kissing down her neck. Dani was moaning and enjoying how good that felt. Nico the picked her up and carried her upstairs. The kissed passionately all the way up the stairs. Nico took off her clothes and his. He laid her on the bed and kissed every part of her body until Dani was begging him for more. Making love with Nico was like nothing she had ever experienced and even though they had been married almost a year, every time felt like the first time. "Yep, my man is dang good, Dani thought and grinned. Nico asked, "what's got you grinning so big?!" Dani replied, "just thinking about how good you are in bed and how you make me feel!" Nico tackled her again and after a third time of intense and passionate love making, they headed downstairs to eat and relax watching TV!


	2. Chapter 2

After supper, as they were watching TV, Dani layed down in Nico's lap. She didn't feel too well. She just felt so tired and being in Nico's arms relaxed her. Dani was asleep in no time. Nico lifted her up and carried her upstairs. He tucked her in and held her tight for a while and then decided to go take a shower. When he got in the shower, the water felt so good. He was sore after the little fight between him and Matt. All of a sudden he heard a scream. He grabbed the towel, wrapped it around him, and ran back into the bedroom. Dani was having a horrible nightmare. Nico shook her to get her to wake up. She was soaked with sweat. When she came too, she started crying. Nico knew whatever it was scared her badly, so he held her close. "Sweet heart, Nico said softly, I'm going to run us a nice bubble bath so we can relax and talk in there." Dain just nodded her head and said "maybe a bath will help me feel better. I just feel so weak." Nico felt of Dani's head, "sweet heart, you are burning up. " Nico and Dani took a long and relaxing bubble bath. "Nico, I just had this really horrible dream that someone broke into the house and attacked us. It just seemed so real," Dani said getting upset again. Nico took her in his arms, "Dani, I will never let anything happen to you. I am always here. I'm so sorry you had such a bad dream, but I've got you now. Lets go and get some rest. I was hoping we could spend the day together tomorrow before I leave out again tomorrow evening. I wish you would come with me. We could take one of our cars. I can't stand being away from you for that long, even if it is only 3 days." "Honey, you know I can't do that. I have clients and appointments, but I would love for us to spend the day together tomorrow," Dani replied. They said goodnight. Nico stayed awake for a while, He loved watching Dani sleep. She was so beautiful. He knew he was so blessed to have her. Dani was restless sleeping, so he knew that she was probably getting sick. He hated it too because he was about to be heading back out of town with the team and he wanted to be here to take care of her. Maybe he should send Xeno on this one he thought. The next morning Dani was up before Nico and she was actually feeling a little better. A nice day out on the town shopping, some shop therapy was exactly what she needed. Dani climbed on top of Nico and started kissing his neck and down his chest. Nico went on high alert and they made love. Afterwards, Nico was holding Dani and said, "Baby, I love being woken up like that." Dani grinned real big and said, "so you ready to take me shopping on the town?!" "Of course, anything for my amazing wife. You seem to be feeling a lot better and I'm really glad of that. I'm considering not going with the team this time. I don't want to leave you," Nico told her. Dani smiled but hesitated, "Nico, I would love that, especially considering, you just got back yesterday. I always miss you badly when your gone." Just when Nico was about to kiss Dani, his phone rang. Dani shouted out, "remember you promised, me and you ONLY today!" Nico said back, "it's coach, I gotta take it." Dani just frowned and as Nico walked out of the room, she just laid back down on the bed a little frustrated. When Nico came back in the room, he said, "we have a bit of a problem and we need to go to the facility NOW." "It's always something," Dani said very upset. "What happened to our day together?" Nico took her in his arms and said, "Donnely started some BS with some of the players and a huge fight broke out. Some broken glass and a huge mess. Coach needs both of us, especially you to talk with the players, but don't worry I won't let you out of my sight." Dani wasn't looking forward to this. She was really quiet on the way and Nico knew she was really upset because their plans changed. He wondered why she was a more emotional than usual. They arrived and after Nico parked he said, "sweetheart, I'm so sorry about this. I promise I will make it up to you." Dani reached up and cupped his cheek. She said, "Baby, it's not your fault this came up. Lets just go and get this over with." As Dani was about to get out, Nico grabbed her arm gently and gave her a passionate kiss. Once inside, they saw all the broken glass and they came across Matt first, which wasn't a good thing because Dani went off on him. "Matt, just what were you thinking going toe to toe with the players. You need to grow up. What is all this about anyways?" When Matt looked up at them, Dani saw all the blood on his face. He got the crap beat out of him. He smarted off to Dani, "I have nothing to say to you. Just leave me alone and get out." Nico didn't like the way he was yelling at Dani, so, he said, "lets go find coach and the other players." As they walked off, Nico told Matt, "you need to take a chill pill." Matt gave him a go to hell look. They went and found the players all sitting in the locker room. Dani had never seen them so quiet or even still. Dani started asking questions about what happened and one of the main things ALL the players said was they wanted Matt gone because he was always trying to start some trouble. Nico couldn't be happier when he heard them say that. He also knew he needed to tell Dani the reason why he and Matt got into that fight yesterday to start with. Nico told the players to give him and coach some time so they could see what they could work up with Matt. Neither one wanted to let him go, but they both agreed he needed to make some changes in his attitude and the way he talked to everyone. Coach and Nico set up a time to meet with Matt next week to get to the bottom of what just happened, but until then, Matt wasn't allowed to go to any away games. This decision only infuriated Matt more, but he handled it better than everyone thought he would. As Nico was settling last minute changes and as the team was getting ready to leave in a few hours, Dani decided that she didn't want to be away from Nico for 3 whole days and she knew after what just happened, Nico had no choice but to go. Dani called all her patients that she had appointments with and rescheduled. All were more than willing to work with her on the time changes. Now, all Dani needed to do was go pack. As Dani was sitting and waiting for Nico to finish up, an unfamiliar man approached her and asked, "would you happen to be Danielle Santino?" Dani answered in an unsure tone, "yes i am. Who's asking?" The man smiled. He said, "actually, I'm with the league. We need to talk about the way you were hired." "Excuse me," Dani said very upset. The man continued, "according to a very reliable source, you slept with the personnel to get hired and according to this source you are still sleeping with personnel." Dani went off and everyone heard her, "first of all, you need to get your facts straight. The only personnel I'm sleeping with is my husband. Second of all, if Matt is your reliable source, then you might want to find a new one. I met Matt at a club and yes we did sleep together, but that was before I started working here." Before Dani could say anything else coach interrupted her and said, "Matt Donnely had nothing to do with Doctor Santino's hiring. Actually, it was her washing machine and dryer comment as to part of the reason she was hired and of course the fact that she will stand up to anybody. She won't back up or back down. I loved that about her. That's why I hired her. So if you have nothing further, you can be on your way now." The man walked off and Dani hugged coach who said, "just one more problem Matt is trying to start. You do know that's why him and Nico had that fight, don't you?" "No, I didn't," Dani said shocked. "Nico will do anything for you, Doctor Dani", coach said as he was walking off. Dani knew he would and that's one of the many reasons why she loved him so much!


	3. Chapter 3

As Dani was heading back to Nico's office to find him, she was thinking about the conversation she just had with coach. She wondered why Nico didn't tell her the reason why him and Matt got into that fight and why Terrence said it was about the way Dani was handling him. Then she thought its probably no big deal anyways because she knew Nico didn't keep anything from her. When she got to Nico's office, she saw Nico talking to a very attractive woman right outside his door. Nico had his back to Dani, hands in his pockets, but she could see the woman's face and by the looks of it, she had a thing for Nico. Dani had never seen this woman before and she sure didn't like Nico talking to her. It kind of upset her and she wanted to run up and wrap her arms around Nico to show this woman that Nico was hers and hers ONLY. All of sudden, Dani heard someone say, "oh, is that the Vera lady that Nico has been sleeping with for a while now." Dani turned around and there was Noelle. Noelle continued saying, "that's why Nico stays so late sometimes and the reason Vera comes to the away games, but you didn't hear that from me. Matt wanted me to let you know that your husband isn't so perfect after all." Dani reached up and slapped Noelle. She said, "don't you dare come up here trying to mess up my marriage just because you're mad at what happened to Matt today." Noelle just grinned and as she was walking off she said, "you don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but whenever you realize the truth, don't you dare try to come crawling back to Matt because he belongs to me now." Noelle walked off and Dani just sunk down right there on the floor. It was a good thing that they had moved around the corner when Noelle starting talking because she didn't want Nico to see her like this and she really didn't know what to think or even what say to him right now. She thought to herself, maybe Nico doesn't tell her everything. Dani had always thought she was the only one who knew him so well now, since Marshall was gone. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe this woman had a strong connection with him too. After a few minutes, Dani told herself that Nico loved her and would never hurt her. After all, he did promise all of that. As she went back around the corner, she saw the woman pull Nico in and kiss him. She couldn't take it, so she turned around quietly so Nico wouldn't know what she saw. Dani went out to the field and went to her and Nico's spot where they had made out several times, had great conversations, and its where Nico gave Dani the most beautiful and romantic proposal. Dani broke down crying. Was everything a lie? Of course NOT! Nico wouldn't do that to me! No matter how much she convinced herself that Nico wouldn't treat her like that, the more she pondered on that kiss. Dani knew she couldn't stay up here forever. She also knew Nico would be looking for her soon and this would probably be the first place he looked because it was their spot. As Vera grabbed Nico and pulled him in to kiss him, Nico immediately pushed her off of him and said, "what the heck do you think you are doing." Vera gave Nico a look and said, "you didn't mind it last time when I kissed you like that." "Last time I wasn't married and the only reason I kissed you back last time is because I thought Dani was going to say yes to Matt's proposal. Now you need to leave and I need to go find my wife." "Oh, I saw her right before I kissed you and she ran off crying," Vera said as she walked off. Nico was pissed. He grabbed his phone and called Dani. This was not good. Then he thought, I bet she is in our spot. Nico was sure she didn't leave because they came together in one vehicle. As Nico was about to head to find Dani, coach stopped him and said, "we're leaving out in an hour. Are you riding with us or are you taking your car, since its only a three hour drive?" Coach could tell Nico was distracted, so he asked, "you alright, Nico?" Nico sighed, and said, "I'm looking for Dani. Have you seen her?" "No, not since the incident with the guy from the league about an hour ago," coach said, but regretted it when he seen Nico's expression. "You haven't talked to her have you," coach asked. Nico shook his head no and coach explained what happened. Nico just said, "y'all go ahead and go. I'll be there later tonight. I'm hoping Dani will come with me, but we will stay at a separate place. I'll give you a call later, coach." Nico headed up to where he knew Dani would be. He knew she would be upset and who could blame her. He wished she would have seen the part where he pushed Vera away and told her to leave. Nico didn't really know what to say, but he had to fix this. As he was almost to the top of the stairs, he heard Dani talking. He got where he could see her and listen at the same time. She was on the phone and it sounded like she was talking to one of the kids. They had heard about what happened today on the news and both just wanted to make sure she was okay. He heard Dani say, "we're great. Nico is down taking care of business from today. I will tell him you both say hi and that you love him." When he heard Dani say bye, he said, "Dani..." Dani turned around and he knew she had been crying a lot. That just broke his heart and the fact that it was his fault tore him to pieces. Nico walked up to Dani and sat down beside her. They just both sat there until Dani finally said, "will you take me home?" Nico nodded his head and followed behind her. He was at a loss for words and he really didn't know what to say. He gave Dani the keys to the car and said, "I'll be right out. I just need to grab my stuff out of the office." Dani didn't say anything, but just walked to the car. She was in shock and really didn't know what to say to Nico. She felt like he knew somehow that she saw Vera kiss him. As Dani was walking out, she ran into some of the players. They were getting ready to load up on the bus. She saw TK and he yelled out, "Yo, Dr. D. I hear you and Nico are coming up later. I'm so glad you are finally coming to an away game." Dani grinned and wished Terrenance good luck on his game and that she would be cheering them on. Nico was walking up about that time and heard her say that. It made him feel a little better. Nico wanted to wait until they got home to have this conversation because he knew it would be a big mess. So the ride to the house was quiet. Dani was hurt badly and Nico knew it. It was around 4:00 when they pulled in the driveway. Once inside the house, Nico lightly grabbed Dani's arm and said, "sweetheart can we talk?" Tears started to run down Dani face, so she just nodded yes. They went and sat on the couch. Nico let Dani calm down. Dani then said, "as I was walking to your office today, I saw you talking to a very attractive woman. I knew she had a thing for you. As I was watching y'all, Noelle came up and said, 'is that the Vera lady that Nico has been sleeping with and meeting up with at away games.' When she said that, we moved around the corner and I slapped her and told her not to try and mess up my marriage because of what happened to Matt today. She said when I finally realized what type of person you were, not to come crawling back to Matt because he was hers now. Then when I walked back around the corner, I saw her kiss you. Nico, my heart sunk to my feet and I had to get out of there." There were tears running down Dani's face. Nico took a deep breath and said, "Dani, I would never cheat on you. I wish you would have watched just a few more minutes because I pushed Vera away and told her to leave. She left. Yes, I slept with Vera, but only once and that was when I found out Matt had bought an engagement ring for you. It upset me because I thought I was going to lose you, even though you weren't mine yet.. I haven't had any contact with her since the incident with the tapes until today. I didn't know she was even coming." Dani just looked into his eyes as he continued talking, "I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I love you so much and there isnt anyone else and hasn't been since I met you. I have loved you since I first laid my eyes on you." Nico took Dani's hands and pulled her in for a hug. Dani finally said, "I just kept thinking what if all this was a lie and too good to be true. What if this Vera lady knows him better than I do and if I wouldn't have seen that kiss, I wouldn't even have thought twice about what Noelle said." Nico replied back, "you are the only one who knows me. I'm sorry that she kissed me, but I didn't kiss her back. Dani, I promise you, I would never cheat on you. Oh, I need to tell you something else too. " Dani gave Nico a look, but she knew this was going to be about his fight with Matt. Nico continued, "Matt is trying to get you fired by saying you and him are sleeping together and that's the only reason you were hired." Dani told Nico about the incident with the man from the league and Nico told her about coach mentioning it to him. "Nico, I love you so much. I trust you. I can't picture life without you in it," Dani said and then they kissed very passionately and things heated up quickly. Make up sex was the best part of arguing, Nico thought. Dani was all over him and he was loving every minute of it. He took her right there. "I love you," Nico told Dani as he sent her over the edge.

To be continued...

There is no way I could ever make Nico out to be a cheater or a mistreater. He is way better than that and would do anything to keep Dani safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico and Dani just sat there holding each other. It had been a very rough day for both of them. Nico heard his phone buzzing. He reached down to the pile of clothes and grabbed it. He had three new text messages. As he read them, Dani watched him. When he was done reading he just put his head down. Dani reached up and put her hand on his back and said, "what's wrong, Baby?" Nico handed her the phone. He knew when she read the messages she would be upset. As Dani read the texts, tears began to run down her face. The message said, 'Nico, I'm sorry if I messed anything up with you and Dani. Matthew Donnelly paid me some really good money to do that. It was all part of his and Noelles plan to get back at Dani. Once again, I'm sorry.' Vera. Dani gently handed Nico his phone back and pulled him in for a hug. Dani said, "Nico, I'm one who should be sorry for ever doubting that you love me. I know you never mistreat me! I love you so much, Baby." Nico kissed Dani. He was so gentle, but yet so good. "Kissing you is my favorite pastime along with something else," Dani said to Nico. Nico winked at Dani and said, "I love kissing and making love to you." He cupped Dani's face and continued talking, "sweetheart, you are my everything. I love you so much. DON'T EVER FORGET THAT OR DOUBT IT!" They hugged and kissed one more time before Dani said, "give me about 30 minutes to pack and then we can be on our way." "Okay, but pack for a little longer than three days and don't forget your bathing suit. I've got to make a few phone calls and arrangements. I'll be in your office, if you need me." Nico kissed her again and told her, "being married to you will NEVER get old." Dani grinned the whole way up the stairs. Nico drove her crazy. Everything about him. As she was packing she turned up the music and reminisced about all of the memories Nico and she had made over the past year. Nico loved sneaking up on Dani. She was so caught up in singing and dancing that she didn't even know he had been watching her for at least ten minutes. He had all the teams and their arrangements made. Nico and Dani would be staying at a different hotel just down from the team. Dani, who was singing and dancing, turned around and realized Nico was watching her. Nico gave her a look and Dani said, "like what you see!" Nico said, "o yea. Just wait till we get to that hotel room!" Nico and Dani headed out. It was only a three hour drive, but Nico was looking forward to having Dani to keep him company. This was the first away game that she decided to come along. Nico was ecstatic! He was hoping they could get there by 8:00. When Nico reserved his and Dani's room, he set up several surprises for her. Nico looked over at Dani. He could tell she was thinking real hard about something and he knew he could probably guess what and who she was thinking about. "What's on your mind, my love," Nico asked real sweetly. Dani looked over and Nico and smiled. She loved how he was always so concerned about her. "We'll," Dani finally said. "I just don't understand why Matt is trying so hard to make my life miserable. I mean I didn't do anything to him and you sure didn't. It just upsets me about what they tired to pull with the whole Vera stunt. I think it's time for a little payback." Nico laughed out loud. He said, "sweetheart, I don't like what Matt did either, but please let's not let it ruin our fun little getaway. I promise you when we get back, Matt and Noelle will both get what they deserve." Dani never took what Nico said lightly because she knew he always meant what he said. She also knew that both would probably be jobless, or at least Matt anyways. They had a baby on the way and were planning on getting married soon. The stress of all of that and being without a job would only make Matt crazier, Dani thought, but decided that Nico was right. She wasn't going to let it ruin this wonderful little getaway for her and Nico. "Honey, your right. I'm looking forward to this time with you. Its way over due for us to have some time together. Although, I know tomorrow will busy with the game, but that will be fun also." They finally arrived at their suite. They got to the door and Nico told Dani, "okay close your eyes." Dani closed her eyes and Nico led her into the room and finally said, "you can open them." Dani opened her eyes and their was rose petals, a huge jacuzie, and then their own private heated swimming pool right outside on the balcony. "Honey, this is amazing! I love it. You are so amazing and always full of surprises." Nico was listening to Dani as he was pulling in their suitcases. As soon as Nico was in the door, Dani pushed him up against it and was kissing him hard. Nico wrapped his arms around her and turned her around and he pressed her up against the door and lifted her up off of the floor. Dani wrapped her legs around Nico. He then carried her to the bed, took off her clothes, and kissed every part on her. They made a very slow and passionate love and Nico said Dani's name over and over again. After they were done, Dani wanted to go for a swim in the heated pool, so she went and put on her bathing suit. She got into the pool and the warmth of the water felt so good to her skin. All she could think about was the way Nico said her name and how gentle he was, but yet so passionate and so amazing. Nico made a call to coach to make sure that they were all settled in and that everything was going smooth. Coach told Nico that Matt had called a few times and he was worried about him showing up and causing more trouble. This bothered Nico. He wanted Matt out of their lives because he was only causing trouble for everyone, especially for Dani. Nico decided to text Matt and ask him to stop calling coach. He then decided that the team would be fine and he would call again later to check on them, but right now, more importantly, he had a very sexy woman waiting for him in a heated pool. As he was getting in the water, Dani said, "it's about time. I was wondering if you were going to join me. By the way, you are ROCKING THAT BATHING SUIT." Nico swam up to Dani,pulled her in close, kissed her, and said, "of course I was going to join you. I wouldn't miss out on seeing you in your bathing suit." Nico and Dani were enjoying themselves and having so much fun. They really needed this night. With all the stress of their work and both being the fixers that they are, sometimes they didn't get to spend much time together. Plus, there are times when Nico has to go out with the team or make trips to take care of team business. Dani can't just up and go due to her clients. No matter what they face though, they love each other and love being married to each other. After another heated round in the swimming pool, both decided that should order room service. Dani felt like she was starving. They ordered up room service and ordered a movie. It had been an enjoyable evening. It was getting close to 2:00am and Dani was getting really sleepy. She laid her head on Nico's chest and drifted off to sleep. Nico's phone buzzed. He wondered who would be texting him at 2:00 in the morning and that's when he saw he had eight missed calls and a ton of missed texts. All of the calls were from coach and TK, but most of the text were from Matt. When Nico read the texts, he knew this was going to be a long night or morning since it was already 2:00. Matt had texted Nico saying that he already was there and that he was just down the hall from TK and there wasn't a thing they could do about it. Nico immediately called coach to find out what in the world was going on. Coach answered the phone out of breath and said, "Nico, you need to get here now. There are some Chicago fans here in the lobby trying to start some trouble. Matt is also here." Nico said, "I'll be there in a few. Don't let Matt do anything stupid." Nico hung up. He wasn't sure if he should wake Dani up, but he knew he wouldn't be leaving her here by herself. He knew she might also be able to talk some sense into the crazed fans.. Dani got up and got dressed and they rushed to the hotel the team was at. As soon as they got there, they heard gunshots. Dani was terrified as to what might have just happened. They rushed into the lobby and when they got there, everyone was froze and their stood in the middle of the lobby,a crazed fan waving a shotgun.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your comments. I will try and update as much as I can. I feel like this will be a continuing story for a while. So I hope you ENJOY reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it.

Before Nico could stop Dani, she walked in that lobby like she would take this guy out herself. Nico caught up to her and pulled her to him and asked, "what do you think you're doing? This guy could really hurt you. I can't let that happen." Dani looked into his eyes and for the first time ever, she saw fear in them. "Nico, I can handle it. I might be able to talk him out of it. Just let me try," Dani said pleading with Nico. Nico said, "the police are on their way, but please be careful. I've got your back if this nut gets out of hand." Dani walked up as close as she could get before the angry fan said, "don't come any closer or I'll shoot you." Dani stopped and the few teammates that were in the lobby, including TK and coach just froze. They didn't want to chance their precious doctor getting shot. Nico was scared and he didn't scare easily, but he knew neither did Dani. He was shaking and watching closely, ready to react if he needed to. Dani eased her way a little closer and said to the fan, "why don't you put that gun down so we can talk rationally. Is this how you want your life to end up everyone knowing you shot a Hawks player or their team therapist?" The fan laughed and said, "you're a therapist? "Yes I am, and I can help you get through this situation without a whole lot of problems, if you will put the gun down." "You don't know anything about me lady." "But I'm willing to listen and get to know you. What's got you so angry anyways? What have the Hawks done to you?" "The last time we played y'all, some trainer guy kicked me out of the stadium for no reason." "Why would you get kicked out of a game?" "I was nagging some reporter because she told me I needed to move so she could take pictures of her boyfriend, which I'm assuming was the trainer. I just want to talk to this guy and tell him straight up like it is that I'm pressing charges against him for breaking my arm when he threw me on the ground." "Im sorry that happened to you, but that person is no longer employed with the Hawks." "Well, then why is he in this hotel? I saw him come in these doors and I followed him in here." "Okay, maybe you did see him come in here, but why would you want to hurt any of these guys if your looking for him. These guys had nothing to do with him hurting you. Why don't you hand the gun to this gentleman behind me here and we can go from there." As the guy walked closer to Dani, Nico went and stepped in front of her. He handed the gun to Nico and said, "I at least would like to talk to this guy." Before Nico or Dani could react, Matt stepped out and said, "here I am. Except I'm not a trainer, I'm the assistant GM." Nico spoke up and said, "actually Matt, you no longer work for the Hawks. You are being transferred to San Fransico as we speak." You can come by next week and get your stuff and sign papers." Matt spouted off rather loudly, "and whose decision was that." Coach spoke up and said, "it was the league's decision, but Matt, you done it to yourself. We were actually going to work something out with you until you pulled that little stunt with Vera kissing Nico and making sure Dani saw it. Here at the Hawks, Dani is our main priority because she takes such good care of everyone. She puts everyone else first and herself last, so that's why we put her first. Now you can be on your way. Our team doesn't want to deal with your malicious drama anymore." Everyone in the lobby clapped, including the fan that was now about to be handcuffed. Coach didn't let Matt get a word in. When everyone stopped clapping, Matt walked over and got in Dani's face and he said,"this isnt over." Dani gave it right back to him, "o yes it most certainly is. Your only allowed to come on the grounds to get your stuff and then you must leave immediately. If you're spotted anywhere near the facility or the players, you will be arrested." Matt spit in Dani's face and Nico walked up to Matt and did something he had been wanting to do for quite some time now. He punched Matt in the face. He hit him so hard that it spun Matt around and he fell to the ground.. The cops walked over to Matt and read him his new restrictions of coming anywhere near the Hawks. Before the cops took the fan off, he asked if he could speak with Dani. He said, "I've never seen anyone handle a situation like you just did. I was wondering if I could speak with you in a session over the phone at least once a week. I think you could really help me settle a few issues I have." Dani agreed that once he served his time for this inncident, she would help him. Nico just stood there, hand throbbing and all, AMAZED at this woman. She would do anything for anyone. Dani walked up to Nico and took his hand and kissed it. Nico could tell she needed some time to let all of her emotions out over what just happened. Man, this woman is the strongest one I've ever known, he thought. He hugged her tight. Coach and TK came up to hug Dani and thank her. Then, TK said, "Doctor D, DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! I don't want anything to happen to you. You have helped us all so much." Dani hugged Terrence again and thanked him for the kind words. Coach then said to everyone in the lobby, "lets try and get some rest people. We got a big game tomorrow." Nico and Dani headed out to the car. Once in the car, Nico took Dani in his arms and let her cry as long as she needed to. He knew that took everything in her to do that. They sat there for a while. Nico gently rubbed his fingers through Dani's hair and rubbed her back. He laid Dani head in his lap and he pulled out of the parking lot. It was almost 5:00 am. He knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep, so he drove to a little coffee shop to get coffee and doughnuts for him and Dani. By the time they got to the coffee shop, Dani had fallen asleep. He loved how easily she relaxed in his arms. It was a great feeling to know she felt so safe and comfortable with him. He woke Dani up gently. "Sweetheart, would you like some coffee and doughnuts?" Dani just nodded. She was out of it. Next thing she knew somebody was dragging her out of the car. Dani started kicking and screaming for Nico. The person that grabbed her said, "he can't hear you." Dani gasped when she was punched in the face and the thrown violently into a van. She hit something hard with her side when she landed and then she felt someone cut her with a knife on her arm. That was the last thing she remembered because she was then hit in the forehead and knocked unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

When Nico came out of the coffee shop, he saw that the passenger car door was open, he dropped everything that was in his hand and ran to the car. No Dani, and he suddenly realized that someone had taken her. He noticed the seat was scratched up pretty bad and he knew Dani put up a fight. Nico slammed his fist on the dash. "How could I let this happen," he yelled out. He would do whatever it took to get his wife back. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her. Then, Nico realized that he didn't see Dani's phone. He checked her purse and no phone. Nico was a little relieved because he knew he would be able to track her down unless they had already found her phone. The thing that worried him was what they would do to her before he could find her. As Dani came too, she felt like every bone in her body had been broken. Her left eye was almost swollen shut and she knew her right arm was cut pretty badly. On top of that they had her tied up with rope and it was so tight on her wrist. They hadnt figured out she had her phone yet. Hopefully that would help Nico find her. A door suddenly opened and in walked Matt and Noelle. Matt got all in Dani face and said, "I told you this wasn't over yet." Dani said, "what do you want Matt?" "For now, we are just going to let you sit here and ponder on what is about to happen to you," he said with a smirk on his face. He hit Dani in the face before he and Noelle left the room. Dani tried her best to untie her hands. She finally got one hand free and she immediately called Nico. He answered on the first ring. "Dani, please tell me your okay." "I'm alive, but I'm hurt pretty badly. I just got one hand untied out of this rope. Please come and get me. I'm so scared." As Dani said those last words, the door slung open and in ran the man who kidnapped her. He grabbed her phone and threw it against the floor. He then stomped on it and it smashed all into pieces. The guy pushed Dani on the floor and starting hitting her everywhere. Dani passed out again. Nico yelled into the phone, "Dani...Dani...Dani". He knew she was caught with the phone and no telling what they did to her. Nico started crying, but then sorrow was replaced by a searing anger. He knew where they had her held because of the GPS on her phone. Now that they knew she had it, they might try and move her. Nico dialed the police and explained the situation. He told them where to meet him. They pulled up to the building and the police agreed to let Nico go in alone and they would stay back until he needed backup. Nico's connections proved to be a good thing because normally the police went along with his plans. As Nico was getting close to the building, he saw Matt pull up. He dodged around the corner and used the radio to tell the police to be ready because Nico was about to make his move on Matt. Matt never knew what hit him. Nico jumped Matt and put him to the ground. "**WHERE IS MY WIFE**," Nico yelled at Matt. Nico didn't let Matt talk but just sat there and punching him time after time, putting his rage into every blow. The police got there and pulled Nico off. They handcuffed Matt. Nico didn't realize Noelle was in the car. Noelle stepped out and said, "there's another guy in there watching Dani." Nico told the police, "she was in on it too." He was so pissed. As Nico slung open the door and the other guy tried to attack him, but Nico's special forces instinct kicked in and he dodged a blow to his head and then took his would-be-assailant down like nothing. The police came in and got him in cuffs too. They took all three back to the police station and the police told Nico to come down to the station later to press charges. Nico rushed over to Dani. She was knocked out cold. She didn't even look like herself. They had beat her to a pulp. Nico took Dani in his arms and cried. "How could they do this," he yelled out. Nico had called the ambulance on his way over and they had just pulled up. They rushed to Dani and got her loaded up. Nico followed behind. Once in the hospital, they made Nico stay in the waiting room while they went and checked out Dani. Dani's face was badly swollen and bruised. She had to have 13 stiches in her arm and six above her right eye. She had several broken ribs and a bruised, almost broken, hip bone. While Nico waited, he finally decided to call coach and tell him what happened. Nico cried and blamed himself for what had happened. Nico was a mess. Finally, they told him he could go back. Dani was still knocked out. When Nico saw her, tears began to fall down his face. Nico pulled up a chair and took Dani's hand. He just sat there, speechless and crying. One of the nurses came in and told Nico that his wife was tough and that they expected her to come to at any time. Nico let at a breath. It was already after 4:00pm. Dani had been out now for over five hours. Nico got a text from TK saying he and coach were on their way to see Dani. Nico wished Dani would wake up. The nurse brought TK and coach in. TK was so angry when he saw how bad Dani was beat up. It hurt him to see Nico in the shape that he was in. TK put his hand on Nico's shoulder and said, "Nico, don't blame yourself for this. You can't. You have to be strong for the good doc when she wakes up. We all do. It's not your fault." Nico didn't respond and after a few minutes they left, but before they did coach said, "I'll call later to see if there are any changes." Nico just nodded his head and said "thank you both so much for caring about Dani." Coach said, "we love her too." He patted Nico's shoulder and walked off. Nico just sat there holding Dani's hand and talking softly to her. Around 8:00, the nurse came in and said they were going to take Dani and run a few test to make sure there was no bleeding internally. Dani had been out for almost 12 hours now. It took no time to do the test. "We will know the results in an hour or so and the doctor will then come in to talk to you," one nurse said to Nico. "Thank you," was all he said. Nico started pacing. He was worried and he never worried. The women that he loves had been beat to a pulp and hurt so badly. That hurt him so badly. He blamed himself. Nico sat back down and put his head on Dani's bed, on top of her hand and started talking about how this was his fault and that he was sorry. Then, Nico heard a very weak voice say, "Honey, this wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself. I love you." It was Dani talking. Nico's head shot up and he had the biggest smile on his face. "Sweetheart, thank God. I was so scared and worried. I can't picture my life without you in it." "I'm here, my love. It's okay now. I wasn't going anywhere." Nico stood up and leaned in to give Dani a kiss. She smiled the best she could. Dani asked Nico if he would get the doctor or nurse.. Nico went and got one of the nurses. The nurse was so excited that Dani was now awake. She told Dani that the doctor would be in, in just a few minutes to check her out. Dani said, "I'm starving. Can I have something to eat?" Nico and the nurse both laughed and so did Dani. Nico was so happy to see Dani in pretty good spirits about what happened to her, but then again, he didn't know how much she remembered. The nurse said, "you can have anything you want," and she left out. The doctor came in and Nico asked Dani what she wanted to eat and he would go and get it. Dani said, "I would like a big juicy cheeseburger, some cheese fries, and a huge milkshake." Nico grinned at the thought of her trying to eat all of that. "Will you be okay while I go and get it," he asked concerned. Dani nodded yes, but said, "hurry back." The doctor walked out with Nico and asked if he could talk to him for a minute. "The test came back normal and everything is looking normal. I'm just concerned about one thing and that's how she is handling this whole situation." Nico gave the doctor a look and said, "you do know she is a therapist, right? She is the toughest person I've ever known." The doctor replied back saying, "I understand all of that. Most people that are attacked are a mess and have to undergo heavy evaluation. With that being said, in the morning I would like to test her memory and I want to see if she brings it up on her own. i think maybe she forgot what happened, due to all the hits she took.". Nico was stunned and finally said back, "okay, but I would like to be in there with her while your doing that. I don't want to have to leave her side." The doctor agreed. Nico went to get them some food and the doctor heading back into Dani's room. He explained to her that all of her test came back normal. Dani gave the doc a puzzled look. She asked him, "what happened to me? Why am I so beat up?" The doctor automatically became very concerned. Dani noticed his expression and said, "tell me. I WANT TO KNOW." The doc took a very deep breath and said, "right now the best thing for you to do is eat and get some rest. I promise tomorrow we will talk about everything, but in the meantime, see if you can remember anything. Tell your husband if you do." He walked out. Dani spotted Nico talking to the doctor a few minutes later. She wondered what the doctor was telling him. Nico came in the room with a handful of food. He gave Dani that warm smile he reserved only for her. Nico could tell the wheels were spinning in that brain of hers. He decided not to ask, but to let her bring it up. The doctor thought that her bringing it up on her own would help her remember what happened. "Are you hungry," Nico asked. "Straved. Thank you for going and getting this," Dani said gratfully. Nico and Dani ate in silence for the most part, until Dani finally said very seriously and emotionally, "Nico,I can't remember what happened to me and that SCARES me." Dani started crying and Nico went over and climbed in the bed beside her. He pulled her close and held her tight without touching any area that he knew was hurting. He knew this was probably just the start of a very long process. "I don't understand why I can remember everything that happened right up to the incident in the lobby, but don't remember anything after that. It's so frustrating." Dani was getting really sleepy and Nico could tell she was kind of out of it while she was talking. Not even an hour after, she fell asleep, Dani woke up due to flashes of what just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Dani was screaming and Nico shook her gently so she would wake up. When she came fully awake she was crying heavily. Nico, who was already laying beside her because the bed was big enough for the both of them, just wrapped his arms around her and she held on to him for dear life. Nico, whispering calming words to her said, "Baby, it's okay. You are safe. You just had a bad nightmare. You're safe." Dani was slowly calming down thanks to this loving man of hers. "I always feel safe when I'm in your arms, Nico," Dani said as she looked into those beautiful eyes of his that she loved so much. "Nico," she said and he knew what was coming next. He knew that dream consisted of flashbacks. "Is Matt the one who did all of this to me? He was just in my nightmare I had. Why can't I remember this stuff? It just happened not too long ago. I don't understand. Why did this happen to me? Why is someone always trying to ruin everything in my life?" Dani was crying again and pretty much screaming every word. Nico knew she was extremely frustrated. Dani then saw the tears running down Nico's face. She reached up and wiped them away. "I hate seeing you in so much pain and so hurt. I wish it would have been me because I would have taken your place if I could have. Dani, I love you so much. Just be patient; you will get there on remembering what happened. I know you have lots of questions, but lets discuss them tomorrow when the doctor does the brain test on you. You took a lot of hits to the head, sweetheart." Nico had more tears when he said that last statement. Dani was slowly calming down again and finally drifted off to sleep. Nico hoped she would sleep all night. Dani woke up several more times in the night crying. Nico held her tighter and calmed her down each time. Finally, around 4:00am, she slept pretty peacefully until around 9:00. Nico had already went and got them some breakfast and coffee. He needed Dani to be ready for these tests today because he knew she would have to pass in order to be discharged from the hospital. Nico had called the kids and told them everything that happened. They were on their way now and would be there later this evening, but would have to fly back out early in the morning to get back for classes. When Dani woke up, Nico noticed that some of the swelling in her face had gone down, which he was very glad of. She gave Nico a smile and he kissed her swollen lips. Dani sat up so she could eat her breakfast. She was really quite. Nico knew she was scared and nervous about trying to remember everything that happened. Dani ate everything Nico brought her and was drinking her coffee when the doctor came in. "So how'd we sleep last night," the doctor asked. "Well, not too good," Dani said. "She had a few nightmares and was very restless. Around 4:00am, she finally fell asleep and slept pretty well until about 15 minutes or so ago," Nico said, as he grasped Dani's hand and gave her one of those reassuring smiles that she could do this. The doctor staring asking Dani what happened in the nightmares. Dani took a deep breathe and said, "look, I know Matt had something to do with this, but I just can't fill in all the details and I really don't think I'm ready to face what happened yet because the flashbacks are too painful to even try and think about." As Dani was talking about her flashback, tears just rolled down Nico's face. It tore him up that Matt did this to Dani, but he also knew that Dani needed to face what happened so they could move on. Nico then said, "doc, can I have a minute with Dani alone?" The doctor left out and said, "I'll be back in about ten minutes." "Nico what are you doing," Dani asked confused. "Look, Dani, you need to try and remember as much as you can. The progress you make today will determine when you will be released from the hospital. Please, at least try. I know you can do it," Nico pleaded with Dani. The doctor came back in right after Nico was done talking and Dani had tears staring to fall down her face. "I remember being pulled out of Nico's car and putting up a heck of a fight. I remember screaming for Nico, but the man that grabbed me said that he wouldn't be able to hear me." Dani told them every single detail that happened. Once she started talking about it, it's like all the things that happened to her flowed. It was very painful for her and when she was done, she was crying her eyes out. Nico and even the doctor had tears running down their faces. Nico just held her tight. He was so proud of her. Dani finally calmed down and Nico went to get her something to drink. The doctor told Dani he needed to talk to her alone for a minute. He continued by saying, "when I was looking over your results from all your test, I came across something rather exciting. Dani, did you know you were pregnant?" Dani's mouth dropped open and she asked, "are you sure?" "O yea, I'm positive, but I would like to do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is okay and check the baby's heartbeat. Then, maybe we can figure out how far along you are." Dani was smiling so big. "Yea I had a feeling that I was because of the morning sickness I have been having for the past couple of weeks and no energy also. Can we keep this quiet for now? I want to wait until I get out of the hospital to tell Nico and surprise him with it." "Sounds good, but we need to do that ultrasound today. I tell you what, if you can convince Nico to leave your side, I will treat him to lunch and get my nurse to do your ultrasound." Nico came back a few minutes later and brought Dani her drink. "Thank you, honey. Why don't you go down to the cafeteria and eat. The doctor wants to treat you. Besides, you do need to eat. You can bring me back something to eat," Dani said with a laugh. Nico actually agreed to going to eat and Dani was relieved. She wanted to surprise Nico with this news and wanted it to be a special moment for him. The thought of having Nico's baby brought so much joy to Dani's heart. The nurse did the ultrasound and everything with baby was perfect. When Dani heard the heartbeat, she had tears running down her face. It was such a blessing to know that after all the hits her body took, the baby was okay. Dani was eight weeks pregnant. After the nurse left out, Dani was really sleepy, so she decided to take her a nap until Nico got back. Nico came back in the room and smiled when he saw how beautiful she looked. Her complexion was coming back and the swelling was going down. Her arm and right above her eye where the stiches were still looked bad though. He went over and kissed Dani on the forehead and sat down beside her. She was sleeping so good he didn't want to wake her. There was a light knock on the door. Nico walked over and opened it up and there were the kids. They both hugged Nico tight and hard. "We missed you," they both said. "I love you guys and I missed y'all so much," Nico said emotionally. Lindsey walked over to her mom, tears in her eyes, and shook her mom gently. When Dani opened her eyes and saw her kids, she screamed. She was so happy to see them. Dani knew her wonderful man arranged it where they could come see her. They all sat there and talked for a while. The kids on one side and Nico on the other. "It's so nice to all be together, despite the circumstances," Nico said. Nico was holding Dani's hand and Lindsey grabbed his other one. Lindsey and Nico had gotten really close. Close enough that she asked him if she could call him dad. He told her that her dad probably wouldn't like it, but he didn't care because she was his daughter too. "Are y'all hungry," Nico asked. "Yea, were straved," they both said at the same time. "How bout we order some pizzas and have them delivered," Dani asked. All agreed. The kids would be having to head out after they ate. The pizza was delivered and they ate and chit chatted for a while. The kids hugged their mom goodbye. It was hard for Dani because she didn't want them to leave. "I'll walk y'all out," Nico said and he told Dani, "I'll be right back, Sweetheart." Dani was almost to the point of crying, but she knew why she was so emotional. Nico and the kids walked out. He knew this was tough on them, but they were being strong for their mom. He hugged them and told them, he was proud of them, loved them, and to let him know when they made it back. Ray J got in the taxi, but Lindsey needed another minute so she hugged Nico again. He just held her tight. He knew she was upset about what happened to her mom. Finally, she said goodbye, one last time and got in the taxi.


	8. Chapter 8

Nico headed back in to Dani's room. She was flipping through the channels. "Hey beautiful," Nico said as he came in the door. "Hey handsome," Dani said with a smile. "The doctor says you should get to go home by tomorrow," Nico said with a huge grin. "I know. I'm so excited. I was hopping we could go and watch the game tomorrow. What about our hotel room? Will you get a refund?" "Actually, they said we could stay until this next Sunday, if you want too. We could have us some fun and see the sites, go shopping, and etc," Nico said with a smirk on his face. "Tomorrow is only Tuesday, so we would have four whole days to ourselves," he added. "That would be so amazing. Some time alone with you is exactly what I need right now. Just you and me for FOUR whole days! Sounds AMAZING," Dani said. "So that's a yes then?!" Dani grinned and nodded her head very excitedly. "Good, I've already spoke with Zeno about handling all team issues until Monday and you dont have appointments until next month except for TK because of the accident." "This is going to be so amazing, Dani said. I'm going to go take a shower since I haven't had one in three days. Would you like to join me?" Nico said, "you know it." Dani got up out of the bed and pulled Nico in the bathroom. She slammed the bathroom door and locked it. Dani was finally were she could get around without hurting to badly. The only thing she needed now was to get the stiches removed, but that would be another week on the spot above the eye and at least two more weeks for the arm. She was used to them now and could get them wet. Once Dani locked the door, Nico was all over her. His hands rubbed all over her and as Dani took off his clothes, she kissed every part of his body. She was driving Nico so wild. Dani turned on the water and things got wild and passionate. Nico massaged Dani while in the shower. It drove her so wild. "Your so amazing and sexy, Dani said to Nico after another round in the shower." "Your beautiful and you drive me so crazy," Nico said in a low sexy tone. After the fun in the shower, Dani and Nico climbed into the hospital bed and both slept peacefully since Dani had been attacked. The next morning, the doctor came in to tell Dani she was being released in an hour, but Dani and Nico were still asleep. He went over and shook Nico gently. Nico opened his eyes and figured the doctor wanted to talk to them so woke Dani up. The doctor said, "you are being released in about an hour." Nico and Dani were both so excited. They had been here for almost a week and Dani was so ready to get out and have some fun. She was so excited about getting to go to the game. The doctor added, "the cops are here and they want to ask you a few questions before you leave." Dani nodded and took a deep breath. "Hey, it's ok, sweetheart. I will be right here with you, " Nico said sweetly. The cops came in and Dani explained everything that happened. The cops also told Dani that Noelle was going to testify against Matt. Once everything was told and after the cops walked out, Dani broke down crying. Nico held her tightly. Just the thoughts and memory were so painful for her. "It's okay, Dani. It's going to take some time to get over this, but we will get you there. I promise I will do whatever it takes to help get you through this," Nico said and then gave her a light kiss. He whipped her tears away. "What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as you. You are so good to me and have been here with me through this every step of the way. Thank you, baby. I love you so much, Nico." "I feel the same way. We were meant for each other and I fall in love with you more and more everyday," Nico said back and they shared a long kiss. Nico helped Dani get ready and, while Nico changed clothes, Dani put on some makeup. "It feels good to be in regular clothes and makeup," Dani said to Nico. "You always take my breath away when I look at you, no matter what you have on, especially when you have nothing on," Nico said and then gave Dani a wink. Dani said, "you are so sexy. I love it when you do that." They were sharing a kiss when the nurse walked in. "You are free to go, Dani. Take care. We've set up appointments with your regular doctor to have your stiches removed," the nurse said and gave Dani a smile. "Thank you for everything," Dani said as the nurse walked out. "You ready, my love," Nico asked. "You have no idea," Dani said. As they walked out to the car, Nico and Dani were hand in hand. Nico was glad to see Dani back to her normal goofy self. This was one of her many sides that attracted him so much to her. Dani texted the kids and told them she was out of the hospital and also told them of the plans her and Nico had made for the rest of the week. They were glad she was out and knew she needed to have some fun. When Nico opened the door for her, Dani saw the scrapes on the seat and she automatically had a flashback that brought her down to her knees crying. Nico forgot about the seat and knew he would have that fixed immediately. He sat down next to her and pulled her in his lap. He held her until she calmed down. "I'm sorry I'm so emotional and having a hard time with this," Dani whispered. "Baby, don't apologize to me again. This wasn't your fault and its going to take time. I don't want to hear you apologize again for this. You hear me," Nico said firmly. Dani just looked at Nico. She knew he meant it. Nico went and got one of his suit jackets out of the trunk and covered up the marks on the seat so Dani wouldn't have to see them. Dani got into the car and still didn't say anything. Nico got in the car and when Dani wouldn't look at him, it broke his heart and then he realized maybe he was a little too hard on her, but he needed her to know this wasn't something she needed to be apologizing for. "Dani, look at me. LOOK AT ME. I'm sorry for the way I said that, but I need you to know that when you need to cry about it, then cry about it. When you need to talk about it, talk about it. I will never discourage you from that because that's how you will heal, but please don't ever apologize when you break down because you had a flashback. It will take time. Trust me, though, you will get there. I promise," Nico said with tears in his eyes. Dani just nodded and said, "I just thought you were mad because I got upset." "No sweetheart. I'm so sorry for making you think that." Nico reached over and gave Dani a hug. "It's okay. Lets just try and enjoy the rest of the week, okay." Nico and Dani headed to the game. Both were glad to finally be out of the hospital. Nico's phone buzzed and he asked Dani to read the text since he was trying to get them to the game before it started. The text was from Lindsey. It said, 'thanks for sending me the flowers today. It made my day. I love you, Dad." Dani looked over at Nico, who said, "who was that?" "It was Lindsey, thanking you for the flowers and telling her dad that she loves him," Dani said with a proud grin. This man amazed her every second of the day and that's when she realized that she wanted to tell Nico tonight about their new little bundle of joy. It was killing her that no one knew yet, especially the daddy of this little joy. They pulled up to the stadium that was already packed. "I want to go check on TK before the game starts," Dani said. "You sure you're up for that, Babe," Nico asked as he took Dani's hand up and kissed it. "O yea, I'm ready," Dani said confidently. Nico smiled and they walked to the locker room. The team cheered when Dani came in. They were all so glad she was better and able to make it to the game. Coach and TK gave her a big hug. This welcome by the team made Dani feel so good. Nico had given them a heads up that were coming down. Everyone cleared the room so TK and Dani could talk. The game started in about 20 min and TK needed to do warmups, so they only talked for a few minutes. When Dani walked out of the locker room, she heard, "hello." It was Nico. Even though they had been married almost a year, he could always sneak up on her. "Why you gotta be so sneaky all the time," Dani said as she pulled Nico in for a kiss. They headed out to the field. The game was so good. The Hawks won by three points and were headed to the playoffs. The locker room was crazy and everyone was excited. Dani loved getting to be a part of this. The atmosphere was so exciting.


	9. Chapter 9

After all the celebrating in the locker room, the team decided to go out to eat to celebrate. They went to a place that had a huge dance floor. Dani was starving. Everyone was having a great time eating and dancing. Nico asked Dani, "may I have this dance?" Nico and Dani danced to several songs. Finally, Dani said, "Nico, lets go back to the hotel." Nico looked at her and said, "you okay?" "Yea, I'm fine. Just ready for some alone time with you." They said goodbye to everyone and told them they would be off until next week. Dani told Terrence to behave while she was off. Once back at the hotel, Nico and Dani got into the hot tub. Nico pulled Dani on him and they made sweet hot tub love. "That was amazing," Nico said as he kissed Dani very passionately. They got out of the hot tube and dried off. Nico climbed in the bed and turned on the TV. Dani joined him and laid her head on his chest. "Nico, can we talk," Dani asked. Nico turned off the TV and said, "sure, Sweetheart. What's up?" Dani sat up so she could look in his eyes and started with, "that was so sweet that you arranged for the kids to come and see me. You take such good care of us, especially me. The kids love you and respect you so much. More than they ever have with Ray. Lindsey calls you dad. You are a great dad and will continue to be. I love having you in my life, as my husband, as my kids father, and as our new baby's daddy. Nico, we're going to have a baby! I'm pregnant!" Nico had a huge smile on his face and he hugged Dani. Dani explained to him what all the doctor said and told him about the ultrasound. "Wow! I'm so excited," Nico finally told Dani. "You're so amazing, Dani. I love you so much." Nico placed his hand on Dani's stomach and said, "hey there little one. This is your Daddy talking. You will be one blessed baby. You have a great mom and a brother and sister. I'm going to try and be the best daddy a baby could have. I just found out about you and I already love you so very much. Keep your mommie safe, okay. We have to take care of her. I love her so much and I know you will too. See you soon." Dani had tears running down her face. "Nico, you will be a great daddy. This baby will love you," Dani said as she climbed on top of Nico. He took her right then. Nico loved the fact that Dani was pregnant. He couldn't wait to meet his new baby. Dani relaxed on Nico and feel fast asleep. Nico laid wide awake thinking about all the wonderful things that would be happing over the next several months, but he finally drifted off to sleep. Nico was woken up by a sound. He realized Dani wasn't in the bed and he went to the bathroom to check on her. Dani had her head in the toilet and was throwing up. Nico didn't really know what to say or do. He just stood there for a moment. Dani had yet to realize he was standing there. When Dani raised up, Nico said, "what can I do, sweetheart? Do you need anything?" Dani just smiled at him. He was so caring all the time. He walked over and helped Dani up. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I'm new at this so if do or say something wrong or not do something, just tell me. I hope you will be patient with me. It won't take me long to catch on how things will go." Dani looked up into those eyes of his. She could tell he didn't want to overstep his boundaries and get on her nerves. "Nico, I just need you to be there for me like always. What you did about me throwing up was fine. With pregnancies there is sickness for a while in some pregnant women. I have been throwing up every morning for about 3 and a half weeks now. There is also a lot of emotion. Some women handle it better than others, but all pregnant women get emotional." Nico didn't really know what to say back so he just stood there and held her. He let go a little and she kissed him silly. "Dani, what do you feel like doing today," he said after a long kiss. "Can we go shopping and out to eat somewhere good," Dani said back. "I want to celebrate our new baby and the greatest daddy in the world," Dani added. Nico pulled her in for another passionate kiss that turned into some more love making. Nico was enjoying this time together so much. "Or just laying here in your arms, making love, and ordering room service would be just as fun," Dani said with a smirk. And that's exactly what they did. Nico held Dani all afternoon and they ordered room service for lunch and decided they would go out to eat for supper. Around 3:00, Nico got a phone call from the police station saying that Matt had been bailed out of jail. Dani noticed Nico's expression go cold. She grabbed his hand and he squeezed her hand. She knew he needed that touch because whoever was on the other end talking was upsetting him some kind of bad. The police chief told Nico for them to get out of the hotel and go out to eat or something because he figured Matt was coming to find Dani. When Nico hung up the phone, he was real quiet for a moment. "Dani, we need to go, NOW. Matt has been bailed out of jail and the police think he will be coming here to look for you," Nico said as he began throwing all their stuff into the suitcases. Dani was in shock about what Nico just said and she felt like she couldn't move all of a sudden. "Sweetheart, lets get going. I have somewhere safe I can take you, but it's a long drive. Lets get on the road," Nico said as he grabbed the suitcases and opened the door. Dani finally made herself follow Nico, but it was difficult for her. They got in the car and Dani's phone rang. "Just where do you think you are going. Tell Nico not to drive off or I will shoot you," Matt screamed through the phone. Dani had it on speaker phone so Nico already heard what Matt was saying. "What do u want, Matt? I've done nothing to you," Dani said. "Noelle left me and now I won't be able to see my little girl grow up because of you," Matt told her. "You did this to yourself, Matt. It's not Dani's fault. It yours," Nico said angerly. "Shut up Nico. Nobody asked you," Matt spit out. The cops pulled up behind Matt without him knowing and they were able to sneak up on him and arrest him again. This time he wouldn't be able to get bailed out. Nico said, "You okay, sweetheart?" He had tears in his eyes. "Will he ever leave us alone or will we always have to watch our backs because of him," Dani said extremely upset and frustrated. "We will get there. I promise," Nico reassured her. "Come on. I want to show you something." After about 3 hours of driving, Nico finally pulled into this beautiful log cabin. Dani had fallen asleep. He was worried about how all this stress would affect her and the baby. He needed her to be able to feel safe and relax. He didn't like seeing her having to go through all of this turmoil. He woke Dani up and when she opened her eyes and saw the cabin, the lake, the hot tub, and just the view, her mouth dropped wide open. "OMG, honey this is amazing. Who's place is this," Dani asked. "It's ours, Nico said back with a smile. When Marshall died, this is one of the things I inherited. It was my place anyways because after Marshall and I were done with the seals, this is where I stayed to recover from everything. Wait till you see the view from the back deck, my love," Nico said as he grabbed Dani's hand and pulled her to the cabin. Nico showed her the house. There was a big flat screen TV in every room and there was a huge master bathroom adjoined from the master bedroom that had a huge walk in closet. From the master bedroom, there were huge patio doors and out those doors was a huge deck with a long walkway right to the water. "Nico, this is amazing. Why am I just now knowing about this house?" "We'll, I just found out before we left on this adventure that Marshall had left it to me. Devin called me and told me. Why do you think I told you to bring clothes for longer than three days? It was my plan the whole time to bring you here, but after you were attacked, I wasn't sure what you would want to do." Nico told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight. Dani leaned back into him and they just stood there like that looking at the view. "I'm glad you brought me here. This place is amazing. I would love to live here," Dani said as she turned around and looked into Nico's beautiful eyes. "We'll, we can live here. I've been offered a job with the football team here in Atlanta, doing security for the professional football team. Also, I might could get Terrence transferred here as well... There is only one thing that secures the deal though." Dani asked, "and what would that be?" "You. They want you to be the full time theapist for the team. You would have your own office adjoined to mine their at the facility," Nico said. "Wow, that's a lot to take in. What about coach? Are we going to leave him," Dani asked. Nico grinned real big and said, "no because he is the new coach of the pro football team here. How else would you think that we both got such a good offer? It's a fresh start for the four of us. TK and Coach will be here the day after tomorrow, so we can all go down and meet with the owner."


	10. Chapter 10

Nico and Dani spent the rest of the day just laying around, relaxing, and talking about all the exciting new changes. "You know, I think we will love it here. A fresh start for us is just what we need. It's been a rough past couple of months," Nico said to Dani as he ran his fingers through her hair. Dani had her head in Nico's lap. They were relaxing on the big comfy couch and watching TV. Both were just enjoying being in each others arms without any interruptions. "Nico, you know, they always say that the first two years of marriage are the roughest because your both trying to adapt to each other. I don't agree with that. Our first year has been rough because of someone trying to sabotage our marriage, but now after a fresh start, a new team, and a new place, we can move past that. Hopefully, we won't have anymore Matts to deal with any time soon," Dani said. "I can't wait to raise our child here in this house," she added. Hearing the words "our child," brought so much joy to Nico. It almost brought tears of excitement every time he heard Dani say that. Nico put his hand on Dani's stomach and said, "I love the sound of that. Raising our baby here would be special. Dani, every time I hear you say our child, it makes me to so happy," Nico said as he leaned down and kissed Dani's forehead. "I know we can't always run from the people that mistreat us, but the situations we have dealt with over the past five months have been more than I've wanted to bear at times, especially, everything that you have been through. When you were taken, I think my heart almost stopped. I don't want to spend my days away from you. I want to spend the rest of my days loving you and treating you the way you deserve to be treated. There will always be Matts in this world, but after what we've been through, I think we can manage. Dani, you're amazing and you complete me. I look forward to many many many more happy years of marriage," Nico stated very emotionally. Dani wipped a tear away that had run down his face. "You are so good to me, Baby. Thank you for always taking care of me and the things you say to me just make me feel so good. There isn't a day that you don't give me butterflies all in my stomach. You make me feel as giddy as a schoolgirl. You take my breath away and you complete me too," Dani managed to get out without her voice cracking. Dani was flipping through the channels when they saw it. Dani sat up and both her and Nico leaned forward. The story of Matt having Dani kidnapped had just been released on the news. It showed an interview of Noelle apologizing for everything that happened. There would be no trial because Matt pled guilty. He would have his sentencing in two weeks. Nico and Dani both wanted to be present for that because they would have an opportunity to say something, if they so chose. Nico watched Dani as she listened to what they were saying about Matt. "What doesn't kill us, only makes us stronger, my love," Nico said; pulling Dani into him. Dani grinned. Nico always knew what to say to make her feel better. "How about we go relax in the hot tub," Nico asked as he offered Dani a hand to pull her up. Nico and Dani both loved being in the hot tub together. Dani turned up the stero so they could listen to some music while they were relaxing. Nico's phone buzzed before he got in. When he checked it, he saw that it was coach. "I've gotta take this. It's coach," Nico said. "Hey coach, what's up?" Nico had to walk inside the house because of the music. Dani went ahead and got in the tub. It felt so good for her to be able to relax because she was still pretty sore everywhere from all the beatings she took. She had bruises all over her body, but they were finally starting to heal and look better. Nico was on the phone for about 15 minutes. When he came back out to get in the hot tub, he saw that Dani had drifted off to sleep. He wanted to just do so many things to her. She looked so sexy. Nico got in and pulled Dani in his lap. He kissed her neck and Dani woke up with a smile on her face. "Everything okay," Dani asked Nico. "Yes. Coach was just checking on us and wondering if you saw the story on the news. He wanted to know how well you were taking it... Coach was also talking about the team here and all of us going to visit. He wanted to know what you thought about it. Him and TK are both really excited about it," Nico said and then kissed Dani. She straddled his lap as he kissed her neck. He had his hands all over her. Nico stood up and Dani wrapped her legs around his waist. They never broke their intense kiss as Nico climbed out of the hot tub and walked them into their new master bedroom. He layed Dani down on the bed very gently and removed her bathing suit. Dani sat up and removed Nico's. Nico climbed on top of Dani. He kissed every bruise that she had on her body. As he did that, he said, "I will kiss away all your pain. No man should ever hurt you like that." Dani just laid there enjoying every single minute of it, until she was to the point where she needed more from him. If anything, being pregnant made Dani even more sexier, Nico thought as they both reached their points at the same time. "Wow," Nico said as he layed down on the bed and held Dani in his arms. "You know every time we get in a hot tub this is what it leads too," Dani said jokingly. Nico and Dani both laughed. "It feels so good to laugh and just enjoy the moment," Nico told her. "After all, life isn't measured by the amount of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away. And you, my sweet sexy wife take mine away 24/7 ." Dani climbed back on top of Nico. It was her turn to kiss all over his muscular, sexy body. Dani drove Nico so crazy that he finally said, "I need to be inside of you." They made love again. Afterward, Nico and Dani decided that they would ride to the restaurant just down the road to get something to eat. It was a Mexican restaurant and Dani was craving some white queso cheese dip. They ordered it to go because they were going to eat and order some movies off of pay-per-view. Dani was yawning halfway through the second movie they ordered, but managed to stay awake. "I think I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed," Dani said yawning again. "Okay, Baby, I think I'm going to stay up a while longer and then come to bed after I take a shower," Nico said back. Dani went into the bathroom and turned on the water. The hot water felt so good. Dani had been hurting really bad around her rib area today and probably needed to tell Nico, but didn't want to ruin the day. It had been so much fun hanging out just the two of them all day. Dani thought about the look on Nico's face when she told him they were pregnant. It was priceless. Just as Dani was getting out of the shower, she had an extremely sharp pain run through her side and into her stomach. It brought her down to her knees and that's when she saw that she was bleeding. "Nico," Dani screamed. Dani felt like she was about to pass out and Nico saw it as soon as he opened the door. He managed to catch her before she hit the floor. Nico saw the blood and it scared him to death. He just prayed and hoped that they weren't about to lose this baby. He grabbed a towel and wrapped Dani in, picked her up, and carried her to the bed. Nico grabbed his phone and called his private doctor from here in town who had patched up him and Marshall when they returned from their tour. The doctor made it in what seemed like no time. "Hey doc, thanks for coming. She was getting out of the shower when I heard her call my name. By the time I made it in there, she was passing out, but I caught her. There was blood on the floor. Are we going to lose our baby," Nico asked, almost at the point of tears. "Nico, I need you to stay calm. "She and the baby will be fine, I promise," the doctor reassured Nico. The doctor went in and checked Dani out. Just when he was finishing up, Dani came to. Nico was in the bathroom cleaning up everything while the doctor was checking her out. He heard the doctor call his name. When Nico saw that Dani was awake, he ran to her and hugged her tight. He was crying and said, "don't ever scare me like that again." "What happened? Did I pass out," Dani asked. "Yea I heard you call my name and when I came in, you were falling on the floor," Nico said. "What's the diagnosis, doc?" "The baby is fine, but you passed out because you're dehydrated. Remember you are providing for two. You got to eat and definitely drink more. The bleeding was from some of the hits you took in your accident. You will be fine, but PLEASE eat and drink a lot more," the doctor said with a smile. Nico let out a breath. He was realived. Nico let the doctor out and rushed back into Dani. "How you feel," Nico asked. "A little better, but I could use some ice cream and a Dr. Pepper," Dani said. Nico laughed. "I'll go check the refrigerator and I'll be right back," he said. A few minutes later, he came back with two big bowls of chocolate ice cream and two Dr. Peppers. Nico and Dani sat there eating their ice cream and Nico said, "when I heard you scream my name like that and then when I came in that door and saw that you were passing out, I can't think of a time when I've been more scared." Nico started crying. "The baby and I are both fine, Baby. It's okay, now," Dani said. Dani laid on Nico's chest and drifted off to sleep. Nico just laId there and watched her for awhile. Then, he went and took his shower. After his shower, Nico knew he wouldn't be able to go to sleep yet, so he went and sat in the hammock on the patio.


	11. Chapter 11

Dani woke up around 2:30 in the morning and realized Nico wasn't beside her. She got up and went through the house, but couldn't find him. Then, she saw that the patio doors were partially opened. When Dani opened the doors, Nico sat up in the hammock. "Hey Sweetheart, you okay," Nico asked. Dani went and sat down beside him. She said, "yea I'm fine, Honey. Just missing you in our bed. I woke up to go to the bathroom and you weren't there. Sleeping isn't the same when you're not in the bed holding me." It felt wonderful outside. Dani loved this time of year. Warm nights and cool mornings were her favorite. Nico said, "I'm sorry, Babe, but after my shower, I knew I wouldn't be able to go to sleep yet." Dani was sitting in Nico's lap as they sat there and listened to the peaceful sounds of water caressing the rocks on the shore and crickets serenading the bright full moon. "Come on let's get some rest. I want to take you for a day out on the town tomorrow," Nico said as they got up and went to get back in bed. Dani said, "finally, some shop therapy." They kissed each other goodnight and were both fast asleep in no time. The next morning Dani woke up early, even before Nico. She was so excited about going to explore the new town she would more than likely be living in soon. She eased out of bed so she wouldn't wake Nico. She wanted to do something special for him. They had both been through so much lately and she just wanted to do something for him because he is constantly doing for her and being that shoulder to lean on. It's time to give Nico something in return. Dani cooked a huge breakfast, homemade pancakes, sausage, eggs, toast, coffee and chocolate milk. Dani sat the food up outside on the patio. She went in and woke Nico up by kissing him. "Wake up sleepy head," she told him. "Good morning Beautiful. Isn't this normally the other way around with me waking you up," he said jokingly. "Come on," Dani said excitedly. Nico got up, put on some sweat pants, went to the bathroom, and then followed Dani outside. She had a huge breakfast set up for them. "I wanted to cook you all your favorite breakfast food since you are always doing so much for me. Let's eat," Dani said. Nico kissed her and thanked her. They ate their breakfast and Nico said, "someone must be excited about today." "Of course, you know it," Dani said, barely containing her excitement. "I'll clean up while you're getting ready because it won't take me long," Nico said. Dani went to go get ready and turned up the music. She was dancing around and singing. Nico was glad she was feeling better and in a pretty good mood today. Nico cleaned and was ready before Dani,just like he said. He went and turned on the TV while he waited on her. Nico had chosen a pair of denim jeans with a blue and lime green stripped button down polo shirt. Dani walked into the living room and Nico's mouth pretty much dropped open. She had on a pair of tight fitting jeans, a lime green shirt with parts of the sleeves out and those crazy things she called shoes. Nico flipped off the TV. "Sweetheart, you look beautiful," Nico said and "you look mighty sexy yourself," Dani said back. "You ready to go," Nico asked. "You bet," Dani said very excitedly. Dani and Nico spent the day walking around in the little shops. Dani got several things to decorate their new home with. Nico had it fixed up real nice, but it still needed that woman's touch. They went to the mall and both got some new clothes. They took their pictures in one of the photo booths. It was so much fun to be out and about with each other. They were walking down town, holding hands, when this man approached Nico. "Hey, would you happen to be Nico," a guy in a fancy suit asked. "Yes I am, but whose asking," Nico said back suspiciously. "Oh, I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the owner of the team you will be coming and visiting tomorrow. And this must be the great Danielle Santino," he said. "I am," Dani said with a smile. "I've heard so many things about you both," the gentleman said. "Looking forward to the meeting with you both tomorrow. See you then," and he walked off. "Seems like a nice guy," Dani said. Nico agreed with her and they continued on their shopping adventure. They spent the rest of the afternoon walking around downtown and holding hands. They decided on a nice restaurant for dinner. It had a dance floor. Nico loved to dance especially with Dani. His voice may not have impressed the Mellow Ds, but he had them moves like Jagger. They were both really good at it and no matter where they went to dance, they always drew a crowd that would watch them. They were dancing to a slow song and Nico pulled Dani in real close. She laid her head on his chest. Nico could smell the fresh scent of Dani's shampoo and perfume. "You smell delicious," Nico said as he planted a quick kiss on her neck. It sent chills down Dani's back. Their evening was very enjoyable, but Dani was feeling really tired. When they got home, Dani went straight to the shower and then went to bed. Nico did the same. Tomorrow was the big day and he wanted to be rested up for it. Nico woke Dani up around 7:00. He kissed her on the forehead and she gave him a smile. Nico was already dressed. Dani asked him, "how long have you been up, honey? "Oh, about an hour or so," Nico said as he leaned in for a kiss. "Well can I undress you," Dani asked playfully and started sliding off his jacket and pushing him back on the bed. "You can do more than undress me," Nico said, but as Dani was about to take off his pants, there was a knock on the door. Nico quickly buttoned his shirt back and kissed Dani. He hurried to answer the door and Dani decided to go ahead and get ready. While Dani was getting ready she could tell who had been at the door. She heard Nico talking to TK and coach. Dani heard Nico say that he needed to finish getting ready and that he would be right back. Coach stopped and gotten doughnuts for all of them and Nico told them that the coffee was almost done and that there was some other stuff to drink in the fridge. Dani was in the bathroom in her sleeping shorts and a thin tank top when the door opened. She was in the process of putting her makeup on when Nico came in. "Coach and TK are here early," Nico said as he lifted Dani up and put her on the sink. Dani was playing with the buttons on Nico's shirt, as she said, "shame on them for interrupting my plan for this morning." Nico was kissing Dani on her neck and mumbled against her, "I know, but we can make it up later." Nico continued kissing Dani until Dani finally said, "okay, if we're going to be on time for this meeting then I need to get ready." Nico pulled in for one more chaste kiss and then finished getting ready before he returned back in the kitchen with coach and TK. While Dani was getting ready, she heard a lot of laughter coming from the kitchen and she knew there had to be more than three people in there. When she came out of the bathroom, she heard, "Mom." It was Lindsey. Dani squealed very excitedly and said "What are you doing here, Sweetie? I'm so glad to see you, but what about school?" "Spring break started for us yesterday. Ray J and I are here until next weekend," Lindsey said very happily. Ray J came in the room when he heard all the squealing and added, "besides we couldn't miss your's and Nico's big day. This place is so beautiful." Ray J was cut off when Nico entered the room and said, "it is, isn't it?! This is where we will be living pretty soon." They all four shared a group hug and TK poked his head around he door and said, "awe, this is a Kodak moment. Can I take a picture?" TK snapped the picture and said, "perfect!" After more pictures were taken, they decided that it was time to go. Dani was nervous about this meeting. Coach and Nico both already have job offers. TK'S trade was already in the works. The only thing they were waiting on was their meeting with Dani and they would be moving immediately. Once down at the facility, Nico, Dani, Terrence, and Coach began their meeting with the owner, while Lindsey and Ray J wandered around. The meeting lasted almost two hours. Everyone was happy with their offers, especially Dani, but then she remembered she didn't tell him she was pregnant. Would he still want to hire her since she was pregnant, Dani thought. She didn't want coach or TK to know yet since they hadn't told Lindsey or Ray J yet. Everyone walked out and Dani asked the owner if she could speak with him alone. Nico noticed Dani's expression and asked, "are you okay, sweetheart?" Dani said, "yea, I'll be right out, okay." Nico just nodded and said, "I'll be right out here." Dani closed the door and said, "I didn't want to say this in front of anyone else because my kids don't even know yet, but..." Dani was cut off by the owner, who said, "I know, your pregnant. Nico told me over the phone the day before yesterday when I called him about you. No, it will not affect the offer you just accepted. Welcome aboard, Dr. Santino." Dani walked out and hugged Nico. "Lets go find the kids and tell them the big news," she said proudly. Ray j and Lindsey were walking around the gift shop when Dani spotted them. "Well..." Both kids said curiously. "Lets go somewhere that we can talk," Nico said. "Ray J spoke up and said "I saw a really cool restaurant with a game arcade and pizza. Can we go there?" "Sure," Nico said. "I would love to kick your butt in some pool," Nico told Dani. "In your dreams," she said back. Everyone laughed. They pulled into the parking lot and Dani said, "guys, Nico and I will be moving here. We both accepted the job along with TK and coach." They both were really excited for their mom and Nico, their dad. Dani hesitated for a moment ad then said, "there's one more thing I need to tell you both. I'm pregnant! Nico and I are having a baby." The kids went crazy then. They were too excited about all the changes and so were Nico and Dani. Finally, things were starting to turn around.


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks later:

Nico and Dani had everything moved into their new home and Dani had it fixed up just the way she wanted. She loved their new humble abode. Her and Nico still had another week off before they started their new jobs. Dani would deal with the team, but had already had new clients set up appointments just by a few people hearing she was in town. Dani's work with the Hawks spread, fast and when people learned she was now living in Atlanta, her clientell was building up fast.. Nico helped Dani put stuff wherever she wanted. Ray J and Lindsey missed a couple days of school so they could help too, but Ray J spent most of his time at TK'S new loft, except for when Nico needed him to help with heavy stuff. This was a five bedroom house. Dani and Nico's room along with the master bath were upstairs, along with a good sized den that they decided to make into a game room. The other four rooms were downstairs. Nico set Dani's office downstairs in its own private area because he knew her patients' privacy meant everything to her. He and Lindsey had stayed up late working on it because they wanted to surprise Dani. Afterwards, they stayed up talking and watching TV. Lindsey fell asleep with her head resting on Nico's shoulder, so he just decided he would sleep there as best he could so he wouldn't wake her by moving. She was sleeping good. When Dani woke up to an empty bed, she went to check downstairs to see where Nico was. It was around 8:00am. She saw feet propted on the coffee table and she went straight into the family room.. There was Lindsey with her head on Nico's shoulder and Nico had his head resting against Lindsey's. Both were sound asleep. Now this is a Kodak moment, Dani thought to herself. She went and grabbed her camera and took a picture of them. She loved the fact that Lindsey and Nico and were so close. It brought tears to her eyes. Nico was such a wonderful man and she couldn't wait to see him holding their little baby soon. Dani was going tomorrow to find out what she was having. Dani was hoping for a boy so he could carry on the Careles name. The same doctor that came to her rescue the night she passed out would be the doctor handling the pregnancy and delivery. He had his own private practice and Dani thought he was an excellent doctor. They were all so blessed. If nothing else, the past couple months have taught her that life and the people you love can be taken from you in a split second and Dani definitely appreciated life more than she ever has. The life she had with Nico was something she never dreamed would happen to her. She knew that happily ever after existed, but when she met Nico, that all changed. Life was GOOOOD! Dani sat in the recliner next to Nico and Lindsey and just watched them for a few minutes while she was reminiscing. Ray J had stayed over at TK'S. She hoped that they behaved. When Terrence first became Dani's patient, she remembered the boundaries she set. One of those boundaries; being that TK couldn't have a relationship with her kids. Now she thought that rule was stupid and was glad Ray J had Terrence to hang out with. Dani decide to go make coffee and pancakes. Dani texted Ray J and told him that if he and TK wanted some homemade pancakes, they could come over around 9:30. They had plans to go bowling tonight. Lindsey and Ray J would be leaving tomorrow after Dani's doctor appointment to head back to college. They only had a little over two months before they would be out for the summer. So this was their last visit until summer. Dani wanted to make it special. As Dani was coming out of the bathroom downstairs, she saw Nico trying to get up without waking Lindsey. She moved a little, but he was able to put her head on a pillow and she laid out on the couch. Nico kissed her on her forehead. This made Dani smile. Nico was so sweet and treated Lindsey very special. He loved her a lot, like she was his own. Nico heard Dani in the kitchen moving around some pots and pans. "Good morning beautiful," he said as he came in rubbing his neck. Dani poured him some coffee as Nico sat down at the bar. Dani came up behind him and sat the coffee down for him. She removed his hand that he was using to rub his neck and said, "here let me see if I can make it feel better." Dani massaged Nico's neck, that was really tight. "How did you sleep," he asked her breathlessly. Dani knew what she was doing to him, but at the moment they couldn't act on those feelings. "I slept soundly. I see you and Lindsey had a late night. It brought tears to my eyes when I came down and saw y'all on the couch. You are so sweet to her and for that I will forever be grateful," Dani said with a hint of emotion. "Yea we stayed up talking and watching TV. Before I knew it, she was asleep with her head on my shoulder and I didn't want to wake her, so I just stayed there. Besides, I don't get many moments like that because she is away at school," Nico said. This brought a big smile to Dani's face and she gave Nico a kiss on the cheek. Dani started making pancakes while Nico drank his coffee, read the paper, and kept Dani company while she cooked breakfast. Nico's phone went off. Dani saw the caller ID before he answered it. It was Coach. He was checking on them to make sure they had gotten settled in and were enjoying their new place. Coach and his wife hadn't moved yet. They were going to be moving next week. They had found a house not far from TK, and Dani was glad of that. Nico and TK would be helping them move and Dani was going to help coach's wife setup inside the house. Dani had just finished up a couple of pancakes when Ray J and TK walked in. Ray J hugged his mom and Nico. "Just in time, " Dani said as she put pancakes on a plate for each of them. "YUMMY! Dr. D, you sure can cook. Can I come over every night for supper," TK said. "As great as that sounds, TK, we'd prefer you didn't. At least not every night. Maybe once a month or so," Nico said jokingly. They all laughed. Lindsey heard all the commotion and decided to join them. "Hey sleepyhead," Ray J said to her. Lindsey sat beside Nico. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "good morning. What did you two last night?" It got really quite as Nico, Dani, and Lindsey waited for their response. "We went to the strip club and picked up some chicks," Ray J blurted out. Everyone looked at Dani, as if they were waiting for her to go off. "We most certainly did not," TK said. He continued and said, "we ordered pizzas and played video games with a few of the guys from our new team." Nico and Dani both knew Terrence was telling the truth because Nico had someone check on them to make sure they were acting right. "Sorry MA! You know I got to give you a hard time," Ray J said as he hugged her. They all laughed, ate, and talked small talk over their amazing pancakes. "Hey Lindsey, TK, I, and a few of the players are going to rent some paddle boats and explore the lake. You want to come?" Ray J asked her. Lindsey said, "sure! Sounds fun! Mom, we're still going bowling, tonight, right?" "Yes we are unless y'all want to grill and hang out by the water, which sounds like fun too," Dani said. Ray J said real excitedly, "lets do that. I could go for some of Nico's famous pork chops and burgers." They all agreed that that's what they would do instead of bowling. Nico and Dani ran down to the store to get everything for grilling. It was only around 1:00 when they got back. The kids would be back around 4:00 with the paddle boats. Nico went ahead and marinated everything and then him and Dani spent some time together cuddling, kissing, and laughing. This was the best day that any of them had had in a few months. Nico was very grateful for that. Family time was something he missed out on as a kid and up until a year ago, he never knew how wonderful it was. He loved his little family and so glad that Dani and the kids came into his life. He never knew this kind of happiness existed, but when he met Dani, happiness and joy filled his soul. Lindsey found them in the living room and asked Nico if she could talk to him. He knew that she was wanting to show Dani her surprise from them. They went into the office. It was set up really nice. They came back out shut the doors Nico called out, "sweetheart, can you come in here for a minute." Dani got up and walked to where Nico and Lindsey were standing with closed doors behind them. "What's going on," she asked concerned. Well, we wanted to do something special for you, sooooo," Lindsey said and then opened the door. "Welcome to your new home office for all your other patients outside of the team. Dani had tears in her eyes. It was beautiful. She hugged them both and thanked them. Lindsey headed back out to meet up with the guys. Nico and Dani headed out to start cooking. They were both enjoying being outside and watching the kids. Dani was taking pictures while Nico finished up cooking. They all sat down to eat. It was delicious. Nico sure could cook. It was an enjoyable day. The next morning everyone was so excited about finding out if the baby was a boy or a girl. The doctor began the ultrasound on Dani as Nico, Ray J, and Lindsey stood there amazed at the fact they could see the baby. It got really quiet and the doctor finally said, "YOUR HAVING A BOY!"


	13. Chapter 13

After they got out of the doctor's office, Lindsey and Ray J said goodbye to Nico and Dani. Ray J was ready to get back, but Lindsey didn't want to leave. She was crying as Dani held her close. Nico went up and put his arm on her shoulder and said, "it's okay. You don't have long until you are out for summer, Sweetie. You can call us every night." Lindsey calmed down and gave Nico a big hug. He kissed her on the cheek and said, "see you soon okay." She got in the car and they took off. Nico and Dani just stood there and watched them drive off. Dani had eyes full of tears. It was hard to let her baby girl go. Nico even had a few tears, Dani noticed, but didn't say anything. They got in the car and headed for home. Nico was quiet all the way home. As they were walking in the door, Dani asked Nico, "are you okay? You have barely said one word since we left the doctor's office. Are you upset or mad at me?" Nico grabbed Dani, who was getting a little upset and pulled her in for a hug. "No, baby I'm not upset with you. I'm couldn't be more happier. We are having a boy and that just excites me! I still can't believe it. I was just quiet on the way home because I was thinking about how upset Lindsey was about leaving. I love that girl and it just broke my heart to see her crying and upset like that," Nico said as he held Dani. "Yea I know. It kills me too. I think Lindsey would like to be back at home or at least closer anyways, but at least she is trying her best to finish out the year. I'm so proud of her," Dani said. "She is definitely strong like her mother," Nico added. "Oh, by the way, he said, what will we name our precious little boy? I know you've thought about it." They both laughed. "Brayden Nico Careles," Dani said questionably. "I love it," Nico said excitedly. Dani had an appointment with Terrrence in about an hour and Nico had some errands to run. He wanted to get Dani a mothers ring. So he was going to go have one specially made. Lindsey had written him some good ideals on little notes to help him out. He was hoping it would be ready by their anniversary, which was only two weeks away. They wouldn't be going on that trip now, liked they had planned, for their anniversary because of the new job and the baby that was on the way. Nico said he would be back in a couple of hours or so. TK was a little late for their session and Dani could tell something was wrong. The meeting with Terrence lasted almost two hours. Some of the Hawks players, TK'S old teammates were trying to start trouble about his trade and trying to make conflicts between TK and his new teammates. He got upset with Dani and slung her jellybean jar, clock, and a few other glass items towards Dani because he didn't like what she said. Terrence was really pissed.. Dani hadn't seen TK act out like this since her second session with him. Dani finally got Terrence to calm down and said she needed to talk to Nico and Coach about what was going on so they could come up with a plan. He apolgized for getting so upset and said it wouldnt happen again. Dani's meeting with Terrence exhausted her. She felt so tense and one of the glass pieces that was slung hit Danis foot. She had a huge knot. Nico wasn't back yet, so she decided to take a nice relaxing bubble bath. Dani had drifted off to sleep while she was in the tub. Nico finally made it home. He hadn't planned on being gone that long, but he was trying to get the ring fixed up perfectly and fix up his and Dani's office at the facility. It was around six when he got back. He stopped and got some Chinese while he was out because he figured Dani wouldn't want to cook. As he was walking in the door, his phone buzzed. It was TK. He expained to Nico what happened and that he was sorry. TK was crying. He felt horrible for getting so angry, but he didnt want his old teammates to mess up what he had going with his new team and it upset him. Nico told him he needed to come back tomorrow afternoon and clean up the mess he made and apologize to Dr. Dani. Nico went to the office and what he saw upset him. There was stuff everwhere. He went upstairs to find Dani. He knew she would probably be upset. When he went in the bathroom, she was sound asleep in the tub. Nico felt of the water. It was freezing cold and he wondered how long she had been in there. He grabbed a towel and woke her up. "Sweetheart, you need to get out. The water is freezing." Dani got up quickly and Nico wrapped the towel around her. She was shivering. Nico could tell she was exhausted. Dani put on some pajamas and sat down on the bed. Nico crawled up behind her and starting massaging her shoulders and neck. "You are so tight and tense," Nico said. Dani let out a breath and said, "I just had the worst session with Terrence. I haven't seen him this angry since I first met him. God, Nico, that feels so good." Dani continued talking about TK. Nico just listened. He wanted to let Dani vent before he said anything about TK calling him upset, but when Dani showed him her foot where the glass jar hit her, he became pissed. He didn't let Dani know it though. Nico went and got Dani some ice for it and she laid back and propped her foot up on pillow. Nico asked Dani as he reached up and cupped her face, "are you okay?" Dani just nodded. "TK called me right as I was walking in the door. He was really upset and apologizing for what he did, but he didn't say anything about your foot." "He didn't know that stuff hit me. He was to angry," Dani said. "Well, he is coming over here tomorrow afternoon to clean up and apologize," Nico said and Dani could tell he was upset. "Dani, I'm sorry that I'm so angry, but I just can't stand it when you're upset or hurt. It just kills me. To me, my reason for living is not only loving you, but protecting you. I have felt this way since the day you stood up to coach and said, "we're going to have a big problem, BIG man." They both laughed. "I can't believe you remember that," Dani said. "I think that's the day I fell in love with you," Nico told her with a big smile. They kissed. "I just want to give Terrence the benefit of the doubt," Dani added before they starting eating their Chinese food. "Understood." Nico agreed. The next day TK showed up with tears in his eyes. He cleaned up all the mess and even brought a new jar full of jelly beans. "I'm sorry, Dr. D. I should never be that angry where I hurt you. Can you forgive me, Doc?" Terrence asked with tears in his eyes. Dani hugged him, and TK and Nico came to a new understanding about handling certain situations.

Two weeks later, Dani and Nico were spending a day out on the town enjoying their one year anniversary. Nico had arranged it so they had a whole restaurant to themselves. How he pulled this kind of stuff off, she would never know. As they were finishing up their dinner, Nico took Dani's hand and said "Sweetheart, I love you so much. I try to think of a way to put into words how much, but there's not enough words to describe it. I love you more than all the letters in all the books in all the world. You are my world and my dream come true. I am finally complete." "Nico, your gonna make me cry," Dani said. "I have something for you," Nico replied as he pulled out a small box. Dani opened it up and gasped. Nico took the ring and put it on her finger. He said, "you are such an amazing woman and a great mom already. Braydon will be blessed to have such an amazing mom. I love you so much. I know how much you love all of our kids and I wanted to get you this. Every time you look at it, I know you will know just how blessed you are. The bigger stone in the middle is our anniversary month. Then, on one side is Lindsey's birthstone and then on the other is Ray Js and Braydon's since they will have birthdays in the same month. Lindsey helped me with it." Dani was speechless for a few moments, but then said, "I love it. Nico, you have made life so much better. I enjoy waking up in your arms everyday. You are so good with our kids and they love you. This past year has been amazing minus all the drama of course, but that's what makes our kind of love so special. It only gets stronger as our days grow longer. " Dani handed him his present. It was wrapped all pretty. Nico still wore his tags from when he was in the seals. Dani had him 3 new tags made. One had Lindsey and Ray Js name on it. The other had Braydon's name on it. The third one had Mr. and Mrs. Nico Careles married on March 30, 2012 on one side, and on the other were these words: "The first time I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes and the moon and stars were the gifts you gave to the dark and empty skies. The first time I kissed your lips, it felt like the earth moved in my heart. The first time I felt your heart so close to mine it felt like time stood still as our two hearts became one. I love you so much. 'You walked with me, footprints in the sand and helped me where I'm going. You walked with me when I was all alone. There's so much I've learned along the way. Then, I heard you say, I promise you I'm always there. When your heart is filled with sorrow and despare, I'll carry you when you need a friend. You'll find my footprints in the sand.'" This had some of the words to a song they played at their wedding. "Footprints" by Leona Lewis. Nico was crying. Dani played the song while Nico was reading what she had engraved. "Happy anniversary", they both told each other.

Over the next couple of months, there were many enjoyable changes. Everyone was moved and settled in. They were all enjoying their new jobs. The kids were home for the summer and Dani looked like she was about to pop. Any day now and the baby would be here. Dani was in her regularly scheduled session with TK when her water broke. Terrence rushed Dani to the hospital and called Nico on the way. He was there waiting with Lindsey and Ray J when he and Dani arrived.

Two hours later, Nico and Dani were laying beside each other in the hospital bed holding their new baby boy. Nico was ecstatic. "He looks like his daddy," Dani said emotionally. The baby had dark hair just like his daddy and he weighed 7lbs and 4oz. The kids, TK, coach, and his wife all came in to check on the baby and the proud parents. Nico, Dani, the kids, TK, Coach, and his wife all had gotten so close. They were all a little family now that was enjoying life to the fullest.

The end.

Thank you for all the comments and reviews. I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
